


Comb - Edited for NSFW

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Day 4, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promt Free For All, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Day FOUR Victuuri Week - Free Day --- There was a picture in the end credits, Victor combing Yuuri's hair... Just a quick one over that. -- So this is from my quick ficlet COMB... Just made it dirty is all... I wanted to redeem myself for the heart break of day three... and kinda of apologize for that... so some senseless smut should do it!





	

Holding the comb in his hand, feeling Yuuri lean back-- between his legs, relaxing.  This is what he loved the most, Yuuri comfortable and relaxed against him.

Taking the comb, he slowly combs through Yuuri’s hair, a gentle pull, making sure to doesn’t catch.  He is more gentle than Yuuri is; Yuuri will rip through his hair, taking out strands.

He likes to run his fingers behind the comb.  Feeling those strands slip through his digits-- he knew he could do this for hours.  As soothing as it was for Yuuri, it was for Victor.  Feeling Yuuri against him, relaxing, breathing even, calm; this was what he had hoped for before competition.  He knows Yuuri will still get anxious, but doing this helps keep the anxiety away-- well at least for a little awhile.   Gliding the comb back through his hair, he watches it continue to fall forward.  He knows he will need to gel it back a little bit, but he is enjoying this moment with the hair just falling back down and fingers threading through it as well.

“Victor, I am going to fall asleep if you keep this up.”  Yuuri all but sighed out.  He chuckles and continues to run his fingers through the silken strands.  They were soft and extremely silky.  Yuuri had gotten to using his shampoo, he said it reminded him of his scent.  Always made him smile when he would step out the shower smelling of his shampoo and soap.  The little things he did and would always blush over them when he would point them out.  It was cute, it was Yuuri, it drove him crazy.

Using his fingers he lightly started to massage his scalp.  Running the tips of his fingers over his scalp, pressing light circles, he hears Yuuri sigh again.  If he continues this he will definitely be asleep, the goal is to relax him, not put him to sleep.

Giggling from the hallway catches their attention.  Looking up, three identical little faces holding cameras.  "Ugh!  Seriously?!  I am getting all your electronics taken away!"  Yuuri jumped up as the three took off giggling and running.  Shaking his head, he gently shut and locked the door.

"Oh Yuuri, come back here, don’t worry about it!  Those three are too adorable to be upset with for long anyway."  Victor did have a soft spot for the three that recorded Yuuri and brought him out here through their video.

Yuuri settles back in, he can hear him groaning softly.   Leaning over, he kisses under Yuuri’s ear lightly.  Tracing his hands over his shoulders and down his chest.  “Those girl love you Yuuri.  We all do.”  Yuuri grumbled, trying to argue back till Victor kissed and lightly bit that spot where his shoulder and neck meet, turning that grumble into a moan.  Taking his hands, he runs them down Yuuri’s chest to his stomach, reaching the end of his shirt, sliding his hands under his shirt.  Yuuri’s skin was warm, so soft and smooth.  As much as he loved combing his hair, he loved his hands on Yuuri’s body more.

His hands always reaching for as much of Yuuri it can touch, he kisses more up and down Yuuri’s neck.  His tongue licking at the cords on his neck.  Feeling Yuuri’s head tilt to the side he bites down gently, listening to Yuuri moan softly.  Those sounds that would escape out of Yuuri always drove him crazy.  Letting out his own moan, he bit down on Yuuri’s neck again.  “Victor… don’t leave… marks… before…”  Yuuri breathed out the started to moan more as he was kissing Yuuri’s neck and pulling his shirt up.  Hands starting to play with Yuuri’s nipples, knowing how much that turned Yuuri on. Gently at first, rolling the peaks between his thumb and finger, then harder till Yuuri started to arch into it.  He could feel Yuuri’s head pressing harder into his shoulder as he was kissing more on his neck and his hands working his nipples.  “Victor…”  


“Hrm…?”  he mumbles into Yuuri’s neck.  Taking a hand off a tortured nipple, he turns Yuuri’s head and captures his lips.  Yuuri lifted his arms up, putting his hands behind his head, capturing his lips harder.  Victor moans and starts to bite on Yuuri’s lower lip.  Their mouth opening together, tongues meeting in a heated frenzy.  Moaning, twirly his tongue around Yuuri’s, he can never get enough of Yuuri’s taste.

Yuuri removes his hands from his neck, turning, kissing him, pushing him back onto the couch and slowly climbing into his lap.  His hands seek out for Yuuri, needing to feel that skin beneath them.  Up under his shirt, feeling the tight corded muscles, pulling Yuuri to him.  With Yuuri straddling him, he can feel his hard cock pressing into him, rubbing against his hard length.  They both moan into the others mouth.  Yuuri rocks his hips down as he meets them thrusting up.  Pulling off his mouth, he kisses around Yuuri’s jawline, loving the sounds Yuuri makes.  


Yuuri use to get embarrassed every time he would moan or call out, he had to reassure him those sounds turned him on.  Once Yuuri knew this, he would give into the moans and cries out, they drove him mad, made him want to get Yuuri moaning more.

Moving his hands down Yuuri’s back, slipping under his track pants, he grasped Yuuri’s plump round ass, squeezing it tightly.  Yuuri moaned, rocking his hard cock into him more.  The more he squeezed and grabbed his ass, the harder Yuuri would rock his hips.  Leaning down Yuuri latched onto his neck-- kissing, biting and moaning.  “Yuuuuri… you turn me on so much…”  he breathes out as Yuuri works his teeth up and down his neck.  He can feel Yuuri’s hands under his shirt, pressing those fingertips, short blunt nails into his chest.  As Yuuri raked his nails down his chest, he hissed out, squeezing Yuuri’s ass harder.  


“Victor… I want you…”  Yuuri moaned into his neck.  Capturing Yuuri’s mouth again, kissing Yuuri, knowing those lips were going to be ruby red and swollen when he pulled off.  


“Not before competition…”  Victor knew better than to just give into Yuuri and throw him down on the couch, taking him right there.  Removing his hands from Yuuri’s ass, he slid his hands up his shirt and tugged it over Yuuri’s head. Hands back on Yuuri’s hips, pulling him harder down on him.  “Ahhh…. Yuuuuuuri….”  The way Yuuri could rock his hips against him.  It was like he was back on the ice.  His entire body would move into it, those hips as if they knew what he wanted.  Each rock and sway of Yuuri’s hips would drive him wild.  Yuuri knew this too, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, the matching wet spots in their briefs, their breathing labored.  Not able to take anymore of it, Victor taking his hand reached into the front of Yuuri’s track pants, under his briefs, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s leaking cock.  Yuuri yelled out, leaning back, thrusting into his hand.  Those hips of Yuuri’s, moving in and out of his hand.  Watching him on top of him, letting go and giving in.  This is how he liked to see Yuuri.  Open and wild.

Yuri moving his hands off his shoulders, ran them down his chest, and under his pants.  Grabbing ahold of his hard cock.  Moaning out, kissing Yuuri, those fingers always so soft and delicate around him.  He pushed his pants down, freeing his cock.  Rubbing it up and down.  He brought his hips forward, letting their hands and cocks slide together.  Yuuri moaned, opening his mouth and it hoovered right close to his mouth, they were moaning and breathing hard, neither lips touching.  Their cocks pushed together, Yuuri’s hands on one side and Victor’s on the other, stroking their cocks together.  There was no set rhythm but both cocks starting to leak.  Victor wrapped his fingers around both cocks.  Feeling them rub together and in his fist.

Yuuri taking his lips in a crushing kiss, moans deeps in his throat.  Those nails back under his shirt and on his shoulder, down to his chest. Yuuri was sucking his tongue and rocking those hips sinfully.  Yuuri finally breaking from the kiss, arching back, moving his hands behind him to Victor’s knees, allowing him the most incredible view of Yuuri’s body.  Leaned back, face twisted in desire, mouth open, moaning, face and chest flushed.  Victor started coming immediately.  He continues to pump his fist over their cocks as his cum covers his hand and slicks his hand, Yuuri calling out starts coming as well.  He could feel the pulsing in Yuuri’s shaft, feeling Yuuri’s hand grip his knees hard.

Watching Yuuri panting, still leaning back, he took his clean hand wrapping it behind Yuuri’s back, pulling him back to his chest.  He could feel Yuuri curl into him.  Their limp cocks still hanging out between the, warm wetness covering them both.  Neither cared right now.  Yuuri had his shirt clutched in his fist as he was still breathing hard.  Wrapping his arms around his back, tracing the muscled up and down his back, resting his chin on the top of Yuuri’s head.  Taking a deep breath, he could stay like this forever.  Yuuri was always clingy and cuddling after an orgasm and he loved it.

Knowing Yuuri could fall asleep any minute, he kisses his head, “Yuuri, we need to finish your hair love.  Don’t go to sleep, we need to clean up.” Yuuri groaned and shook his head into his chest.  “Come on. Let’s clean up and finish your hair.”  Yuuri groaned and rolled off him.  Grabbing the wet wipes in his bag he had the gel and other essentials in, he cleaned off his abdomen and hand, then cleaned Yuuri as well.  “Come on my beauty, lets comb that hair back.”  Yuuri grumbled getting up.

Chuckling, he grabs the comb, combing through his hair as Yuuri settles back in.  Yuuri’s hair was a bit tousled from the earlier activities.  Making Victor smile as he started back at the task.   Back to tracking the comb through that hair, pushing it back and letting if fall forward.  The longer he combs it back, it will start staying that way, then he can work the gel through it to hold it in place.  When Yuuri did it, he would get impatient, combing it back roughly, putting in too much gel-- it would get sticky and crunchy feeling.  Slicked back, would just stay there till Yuuri got under the hot water to wash out the overabundance of sticky gel.

Whenever Victor did his hair, it would still flow naturally, even when Yuuri skated.  Additionally, he wanted any excuse to continue combing his hair, any reason for these quiet moments where Yuuri is calm and relaxed and he can thread his fingers through his hair.

Combing through a few more times the hair was staying easier and not immediately falling back on his forehead and staying more pushed back.  He got the gel, squeezing a little in his palm and rubbing his hands together, threading his fingers through his hair letting it still fall backwards.  He continues this till it looked perfect to him.  Leaning over as Yuuri tilts his back more, he gently kisses him, “All done, Yuuri.”  He smiles up at him, and goes to stretch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
